Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Movie
Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Movie is a movie by Paramount Pictures, Nintendo Movies, Bad Robot Intel Animation, Klasky-Csupo, Kids' WB Movies, Nickelodeon Movies, The K Entertainment Company, Dimension Films, Cracked Crossovers, Tjsworld2011 Pictures, Y-Guy Studios, Universal Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Rovio, Cartoon Network Movies, Syfy Kids, Prana Studio, Amblin Entertainment, Dinner Pictures, Starbucks Entertainment, Go!Animate Pictures, Toei Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, PlayTone, Klasky-Csupo, Miramax Films, MTV Animation, Syncopy, Handmade Films, DICE, Yahoo!Mation, Dreamworks, Open Road Films, Red Rover Co., LTD., Toonbox Entertainment, C.E. Animation Studios, Jetix Movies, XYZ Films, Clarius Entertainment, Shout! Kids & Pathé, directed by smg4, Theawesomario & Enzo, animated by MJacobBarker, & created by Gabe Tate. It's about Mario saving princess from Bowser by finding stars. 'Plot' In the beginning of the movie, everyone from smg4's offical poster, Swag Master, Chris, Bagel, Y-Guy, Hearty, Mango, Gum, Cool Dude, Carrotstein, RACK & Gabe T. make the logo. Mario turns the backwards "S" in "BLOOPERS" around, which makes the entire logo fall down. Everyone except Mario is shocked & not amused. smg3 aims a gun at Mario's back. smg4 says "Mario, I am very disappointed in you." The rest of the movie is the same as The Little Rascals Save The Day, Phineas & Ferb: Mission Marvel ''& ''Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince & the ending like Super Mario 64 ''& ''Inspector Gadget 2 ''but after the Squadala Man was defeated, he explodes with the ship in a sonic explosion full of pancakes, logos & rainbows(but somehow the gang survives & escapes). There is a post-credits scene where the gang party while the bass is dropping. Then Mario & his 4 emotions goes crazy & blow up. smg4 then says "Well, off to clone another Mario." Toad yells "YEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" and blows up also from being crushed by the final text "In Loving Memory of Derpy Hooves", then Derpy Hooves falls in afterwards. Then the film ends with the logos & Gabe sleeping on the "Paramount" text of the Paramount 100 Years logo with a vent on. 'Production' On January 3, 2010, a sequel to the first film was announced by supermarioglitchy4, MJacobBarker, Theawesomario, Enzo, Ntpockets and ''Y-Guy ''creator IAmBagel. TjsWorld2011 said, "Look, ''Tj's World has had a lot of merchandising, specials, and a movie, but I don't know ANYTHING about Super Mario 64." A month later, Ntpockets responded, "Well, we already made a teaser trailer for it," saying that "It's not really dead". On May 12, 2011, TjsWorld2011 Entertainment was renamed TjsWorld2011 Pictures and TjsWorld2011 stated that pre-production for the film had been given a green light. The film was originally planned for release on 1,234,567,890 F.E., but was changed to July 20, 2013 and finally March 7, 2015. On June 16, 2006, IAmBagel announced that he would help write the film, making this the second film he helped write, with the first being & the second being Tj's World: Across The Second Dimension. They ten came up with lots of titles & one stuck. The winner was "Super Mario 64 Bloopers; The Movie". They won the award for Best Animated Film as a tie. The other winner was Wallace & Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit. 'Deleted Scenes' This movie has a few deleted scenes, one is when MarioMario54321, LuigiGame4 and supermarioglitchy3 fight. *Another scene is where Mario ACCIDENTALLY SAID A FAMOUS MOVIE LINE!!!!! TWO OF THEM!!!!!!! But luckily was cut! *In the original ending, the logos actually die too, but that was too messy, so it was cut. 'Cast' Arsonists ''Heroes'' *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *LuigiGame4 *MarioMario54321 *Swag Master *Gabe *Enzo *Starman3 *Y-Guy *Captain Zero *Bagel *Steve ''Saved by Heroes'' *Princess Peach ''Cameo'' *Derpy Hooves *Weegee ''Other'' *Mario's 3 Emotions (Anger, Hunger, Smartness ) Aggonists *Bowser *Captain One *Squadala Man *Squeegee *The Freak With The Hood 'A Little Tiny Secret' The movie was going to be called Mario: The Movie 6400. 'This Movie Has A Sequel?!??!?!?!?!?' Yep. Turns out they thought that this movie was good enough to have a sequel. BIG MISTAKE!! The sequel is called Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Movie. Category:Movies Category:Randomness Category:Mario